


Monstruo - Jim & Claire

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Juntos (Jlaire One-shots) [7]
Category: Tales of Arcadia, Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, es violento pero sin exagerar, jim y claire llegan a otro nivel en su relacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Jim parece que se está adaptando por fin a su nueva forma, pero una nueva necesidad nace dentro de él. ¿Cómo puedes escapar a tus propios instintos y más descubriendo los poderes más oscuros de Claire?





	Monstruo - Jim & Claire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Este capítulo contiene escena de sexo, sangre y violencia. NO HAY VIOLACIÓN.

 

Su primera vez fue un desastre.

Un auténtico y verdadero desastre.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a ese punto. El sexo había sido una cuestión que nunca se había puesto sobre la mesa. Cuando era humano, había sido demasiado pronto para pensar que su relación fuera a ese punto y tras su transformación… Jim ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones con su cuerpo como para encima pensar en acostarse con su novia. Además, hasta que lo hicieron, Jim no conocía la opinión de Claire respecto al tema. El medio troll estaba convencido de que para su novia debía ser extraño, incluso repugnante, acostarse con él.

Al fin y al cabo, ya no era humano.

O al menos no del todo.

Sin embargo, aunque la parte cuerda y humana de Jim intentaba no obsesionarse sobre el asunto, su parte troll y salvaje no podía dejar de reproducir imágenes muy poco decorosas de ella en su cabeza u observarla de arriba a abajo con lujuria contenida cuando estaba distraída. Jim se esforzaba en retener esa parte de él que tanto detestaba, pero no podía pasar por alto los cambios que su novia había sufrido en los últimos tres años. A primera vista, el más evidente había sido su pelo, que había pasado de ser de un bonito castaño oscuro a enteramente blanco. A Jim le gustaba observar cómo caía rebelde y ondulado por su espalda, o cómo adquiría los tonos de los cristales que iluminaban el Nuevo Mercado Troll como si fuese un lienzo en blanco, o cómo se mordía alguno de sus mechones cuando estaba muy concentrada.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado. Cualquier rasgo infantil que hubo cuando emprendieron el viaje a Nueva Jersey había desaparecido por completo. Su rostro era fino y perfilado, casi siempre contraído por una mueca de preocupación. Claire había crecido unos pocos centímetros desde la Noche Eterna y mostraba un aspecto más esbelto e incluso atlético gracias a sus horas de entrenamiento en la Forja de los Héroes y con Merlín. Jim no podía evitar mirarla de reojo cuando hacía estiramientos para destensar su cuerpo y sacaba pecho cada vez que arqueaba su espalda, o estiraba sus piernas, destacando la musculatura de sus muslos o cuando se agachaba y no podía apartar la mirada de su trasero.

Aquello era la gloria y, a la vez, la peor de sus pesadillas.

El propio Jim había notado cambios en su propio cuerpo también. Sobre todo, en la altura. Había sido deprimente descubrir que, a pesar de su transformación, él seguía sufriendo cambios. Había descubierto que sus cuernos habían crecido unos centímetros y, de vez en cuando, Claire se los limaba para evitar que su cabeza le pesara demasiado. Entre los trolls había sido un escándalo que el Cazador de Trolls no luciera sus cuernos con orgullo y grandilocuencia, pero Jim siempre respondía lo mismo enfadado:

—Todavía sigo siendo una parte humano y los cuernos, sinceramente, son una mierda.

Claire no parecía darle mayor importancia a sus cambios físicos; es más, ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de la nueva diferencia de altura, de sus constantes cortes de pelo o que su rostro se había vuelto más anguloso.

Afortunadamente, tampoco parecía consciente del ardiente deseo que sentía hacia ella y le consumía por dentro.

Inconscientemente, Jim empezó a evitarla. No de una manera que fuera muy cantosa, pero sí lo bastante como para no estar a solas con ella. Seguían durmiendo juntos, pero siempre procuraba llegar lo bastante tarde como para encontrársela dormida o se quedaba durmiendo en casa de Blinky, excusándose de que se le había alargado el entrenamiento.

Pensó que su estrategia había sido acertada hasta que Claire, siempre dos pasos por delante de él, le arrinconó durante una de sus patrullas nocturnas.

Jim había salido un poco antes de lo normal, justo cuando el sol ya se había puesto lo suficiente para que sus rayos no le hirieran. Le gustaba ver el cielo tintado en varias tonalidades de rosa, añil y amarillo mientras el astro rey terminaba de esconderse tras las montañas. Era una vista agradable y lo más cercano que podía permitirse de estar a la luz del día. Cuando pudieron definirse la luz de las estrellas, Jim comenzó su patrulla por el bosque.

Por lo general, sus rondas nocturnas eran tranquilas. Desde que habían llegado a Nueva Jersey no se había topado con nada que no fuera animales o algún que otro humano despistado que se había perdido en el bosque. Estos últimos aparecían en ocasiones muy contadas y, por suerte, nunca le habían visto. Además, Merlín se había encargado de que el Nuevo Mercado Troll estuviera mágicamente protegido del alcance de los humanos, por lo que si se acercaban a tres kilómetros a la redonda, siempre sufrían el impulso mágico de volver por dónde habían venido.

Jim se tomaba las patrullas con calma y aprovechaba sus salidas para cazar. Aunque aún sufría por los animales que mataba, a Jim ya no le entraban arcadas cuando comía la carne cruda y saboreaba la sangre del pobre animal que había asesinado de forma limpia y rápida. Es más, le había cogido el gusto a hacerlo y muchas veces era lo único que podía calmar su ansiedad. El simple hecho de que pudiera digerir y no vomitar todo lo que había comido era una señal de que Jim, por fin, había empezado a aceptar una parte de sí mismo.

Durante la ronda comió un par de ciervos que se había topado y se acercó a la casa de los guardabosques para asegurarse de que trabajaban con normalidad. Todo parecía marchar como siempre, hasta que Jim emprendió el camino de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll. Estaba caminando por el bosque cuando escuchó un movimiento inusual entre los árboles. Jim se giró sobre sí mismo, pero no vio nada. Olisqueó para detectar un olor fuera de lo normal en aquel ambiente boscoso, pero sólo olió el aroma a tierra mojada, a salvia y a musgo. Aún reticente y sin bajar la guardia, Jim emprendió el camino. De repente, una fuerza invisible cayó sobre su espalda y sintió que algo se enganchaba alrededor de su cuello y cintura. El medio troll iba a girarse con violencia para quitarse a aquella cosa invisible, cuando escuchó su risa.

Claire.

—Te crees muy graciosa, ¿eh? —dijo él algo molesto, aunque era imposible enfadarse del todo con ella.

Su novia deshizo el hechizo de invisibilidad que había lanzado sobre sí misma y Jim observó que se había enganchado a su espalda. Claire todavía estaba riéndose contra su nuca.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara —comentó ella antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Jim sonrió con malicia. Cogió de sus brazos y soltó su agarre, haciendo que Claire perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que soltar sus piernas para caerse de culo al suelo. Su novia soltó un quejido de dolor, pero Jim sólo rió. Se giró para agacharse y, antes de que la bruja pudiera reaccionar, la besó. Claire suspiró enfadada contra su boca, pero no tardó en corresponderle y subir sus finas manos hasta su pelo. Jim la empujó contra el suelo y Claire gimió satisfecha contra su boca. El medio troll no podía pensar con claridad, la boca de Claire estaba caliente y se encontraba acorralada bajo su cuerpo. Jim rompió el beso y bajó su boca hasta el cuello de su novia. Lamió la zona que se encontraba cerca de su yugular. Podía sentir la sangre caliente bombeando bajo su fina y pálida piel. Claire soltó un suspiro de deseo cuando Jim cogió de una de sus muñecas para evitar que se moviera, mientras que su otra mano la posaba sobre su cintura. Siguió sorbiendo su cuello, deseoso de saborear su piel y su sangre. Es más, succionó varias zonas, dejando las marcas de su evidente deseo por ella. Aquello hizo que Claire gimiera su nombre:

—¡Jim!

Su voz fue como un bofetón que le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se apartó de Claire de un salto y su espalda chocó contra un árbol. Una fuerte arcada provocó que se tapara la boca con la mano, mareado y confundido. Había estado a punto de suceder el peor de sus temores. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía controlarse cuando estaba cerca de ella?

—¿Jim?

Claire se había incorporado preocupada, sin entender qué le pasaba y angustiada por la expresión aterrada de su novio. Sus cuello estaba lleno de manchas rojas por sus succiones y Jim podía oler las feromonas entremezcladas con su aroma mágico. ¡Joder, si podía oler hasta su excitación! Se sintió tan asqueado de sí mismo por invadir la intimidad de Claire de aquella manera que no se atrevía siquiera a mirarla.

—¿Jim? ¿Qué pasa? Háblame, por favor.

Pero el medio troll no podía articular palabra. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Había estado a punto de morderla para saborearla y la sola idea de dañar a Claire… Llevaba tres años siendo medio troll y nunca, ni siquiera cuando había empezado sus carnicerías con animales vivos, se había sentido tan resentido y repugnado consigo mismo como ahora.

La respiración de Claire se había acelerado por la ansiedad. Intentó acercarse a él, pero Jim soltó un rugido furioso para que no diera un paso más. Claire se quedó inmóvil, aunque no asustada, sino más bien dolida por su rechazo.

—¿Acaso… no quieres esto? ¿No me quieres a mí de ese modo? —balbuceó ella esforzándose en no ponerse a llorar.

—Sí, no... ¡No lo sé! —chilló él confundido agarrándose los cuernos.

—Jim, no quiero forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero sólo quiero que sepas que yo sí pretendía hacerlo contigo tan pronto estuvieras preparado —dijo Claire con la voz rota, sorprendiendo a Jim—. Pero si no me quieres de esa manera… lo entiendo. Creo que ahora queda claro porque has estado evitándome.

Claire se esforzó en retener sus lágrimas, causadas por el dolor que había generado su rechazo. Emprendió el camino de vuelta al Nuevo Mercado Troll, pero Jim la detuvo casi sin pensarlo, abrazándola por la espalda.

—Jamás pienses eso, por favor —le suplicó Jim—. Tú eres y serás siempre la única por la que podré sentir nada.

El corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente contra el pecho de su novia. Podía escucharlo. Olerlo. Se vio obligado a apartarse de ella, luchando contra sí mismo por no terminar lo que había empezado, y Claire se giró confundida.

—Ojalá todo fuera más sencillo, de verdad te lo digo, pero por mucho que lo intente… no lo controlo. Esa cosa que está metida en mi cabeza no para de dominarme, de pedirme que me abalance sobre ti y te empotre contra una pared —las mejillas de Claire se ruborizaron y él, avergonzado, bajó su rostro a sus manos—. Pero lo peor de todo es que una parte de mí quiere hacerte daño...

—Tú no puedes hacerme daño, Jim —le interrumpió Claire con brusquedad.

—¡Sí que puedo! —insistió él molesto—. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de repente te mordiera mientras lo hacemos?

—¿Qué más da eso? ¡No es como si fueras a matarme! —se quejó Claire poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es perfectamente lógico que una parte de ti sea más instintiva y depredadora, Jim ¡Eres medio troll! Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. Te quiero tal y como eres.

—Yo también te quiero, Claire, pero… no puedo hacerlo. Soy un monstruo, asumámoslo.

Jim salió corriendo en dirección al Nuevo Mercado Troll, sin dar tiempo a su novia para replicar. Desde que Claire había dejado usar su magia para atravesar portales, ya no tenía la misma facilidad para alcanzarle. La escuchó gritar su nombre furiosa por su cobardía, pero Jim no la hizo caso. Tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y un peso enorme en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

Durante los siguientes días, Claire no le dirigió la palabra. El medio troll se sorprendió de que su novia no hubiera decidido marcharse de nuevo, aunque tal vez no lo hubiera hecho por su terror a utilizar los portales a través del vórtice. No obstante, Claire se esforzó en no cruzarse con él ni hablarle. Dormía en el otro extremo del Nuevo Mercado Troll, concretamente en casa de Nomura, quien había acogido a la bruja a regañadientes. Evitaba los lugares comunes de los trolls y sólo la veía a lo lejos cuando iba al Corazón de Piedra para asistir a sus clases de magia con Merlín.

Jim, consciente de que su vergonzosa conducta, decidió esperar a que se le pasara el enfado antes de disculparse. Sí, era un comportamiento cobarde, pero se sentía tan avergonzado de lo ocurrido aquella noche que no encontraba el valor para hacerla frente. Casi prefería enfrentarse a Gunmar de nuevo que volver a tener que soportar los ojos decepcionados de su novia.

Una mañana, sin embargo, Claire apareció en su cuarto.

Se había metido en la cama tras una jornada excesivamente dura. Al parecer, todo el Nuevo Mercado Troll se había puesto de acuerdo para pedirle favores y recados. Que si llevara esto para allí, que si arreglara esto por allá, que si buscara algo por los recovecos de las cavernas inferiores o exterminara —o más bien invitara a marcharse— una plaga de gnomos en la tienda de Bagdwella. Hasta bien entrada la mañana, Jim no consiguió terminar con todas sus tareas y tan pronto llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y se quedó dormido tan pronto su cabeza rozó contra la almohada. Ni siquiera se había quitado la armadura.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, pero se despertó cuando sintió un cambio de peso en el colchón. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad e intentó moverse, pero fue imposible. Estaba retenido por una fuerza invisible contra la cama. Jim intentó forcejear, pero era imposible moverse.

—Es inútil que lo intentes, no te vas a soltar por mucho que quieras —dijo una voz a su lado.

Claire estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, observándole con una expresión muy seria. Vestía una vieja sudadera color rosa palo de Papa Skull y un pantalón de pijama de Harry Potter que había comprado en el Primark.

—¿Claire? ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Suéltame!

—Nope —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

Era increíble lo mucho que habían incrementado sus poderes en los últimos meses. Claire parecía controlarlos casi a la perfección y era raro que perdiera el control sobre sí misma. Es más, Jim habría jurado que no había visto la negrura extenderse por sus manos y ojos desde las últimas Navidades que habían pasado en Arcadia. El medio troll se sacudió una vez más liberarse, pero sin éxito alguno.

Claire se levantó del suelo y le observó unos segundos de pie antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser un monstruo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido.

—La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que tenía que asumir que eras un monstruo —explicó ella con un tono neutral—. ¿Qué pasa si lo eres?

—Claire… —empezó a replicar Jim con impaciencia, pero su novia le sorprendió sentándose sobre él—. ¿Qué haces?

—Dices que eres un monstruo, lo repites una y otra y otra vez —dijo su novia golpeando contra su armadura—. Creo que aquí olvidamos que yo también lo soy.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? No eres…

Los ojos castaños de Claire se tornaron negros y púrpuras y las palabras de Jim se quedaron estancadas en su boca. La bruja sonrió a medida que las finas líneas negras y púrpuras empezaron a extenderse por toda su cara hasta su cuello. Entonces, Claire se quitó la sudadera, quedándose únicamente en sujetador. Jim contuvo la respiración. Las líneas, similares a las venas de un ser humano, estaban extendidas por todo su cuerpo como ramas distorsionadas de un árbol seco. Sus manos estaban negras por completo y la negrura casi se extendía hasta sus codos.

Jim era consciente de que aquella figura que se había encarnado debía causarle terror y así era, pero sólo en parte. Su cabeza no paraba de suplicarle que la tocara y recorriera con su lengua cada una de esas líneas.

—Claire, páralo. Por favor —suplicó él con voz de hilo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tampoco aceptas que tu novia también es un monstruo?

Su voz estaba tintada por la rabia y el dolor.

—No eres un monstruo —se apresuró a responder él.

—Sí, Jim, mírame bien, en esto es en lo que me he convertido. Así soy yo. ¿O acaso no quieres verlo?

Jim soltó un rugido que salió desde su pecho.

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que seas o cómo luzcas —replicó él frustrado.

—¿Entonces por qué no admites que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo sobre ti? ¿De qué tienes miedo, Jim? ¿De herirme? ¿Eso es lo que te aterra? —exigió saber Claire con furia, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Veremos si eso es cierto o no.

Claire sacó un objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Jim reconoció enseguida la navaja suiza que su padre le había dado antes de partir a Nueva Jersey. El medio troll sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta el punto que hacía vibrar su propia armadura por la ansiedad.

—¿Claire? ¿Qué haces? Para, por favor, no hagas tonterías. Hablemos de esto como adultos —le suplicó Jim.

—Estoy harta de tener que hablar cuando tú quieres, Jim —le recriminó Claire con frialdad—. Es hora de que aceptes de una maldita vez lo que eres.

Claire siseó de dolor cuando cortó la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre no tardó en salir, resbalando por su brazo y cayendo sobre su armadura. En ese momento, cuando el dulce y abrumador olor de su sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales, Jim se volvió loco. Necesitaba saborearla, lo ansiaba con todo su ser. Su parte más cuerda, cada vez más recluida en el fondo de su cerebro, gritaba que no lo hiciera.

—Voy a liberarte ahora, Jim.

Jim abrió mucho los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: pánico, terror, excitación y deseo.

—Claire, no —le pidió él, pero no parecía muy convencido.

—Claire, sí —replicó ella con una sonrisa macabra.

La fuerza invisible que le empujaba contra el colchón desapareció. Jim se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó para retenerla por debajo de su cuerpo. Cogió de su brazo sangrante y lo lamió. Un gruñido resonó en su garganta mientras saboreaba el exquisito néctar que salía de su brazo. Claire le observaba satisfecha en silencio y acariciaba su pelo con mimo. Cuando Jim se dio por satisfecho, apartó el brazo todavía sangrante de Claire y lamió sus labios para quitarse los restos, aún inconsciente de que toda su boca estaba cubierta por la sangre de Claire. Un leve resplandor morado cubrió el brazo de su novia y la herida se cerró.

Llegados a ese punto, Jim podría haberse detenido.

Debía haberse detenido.

Pero la visión de aquella Claire tan aterradora y preciosa semidesnuda bajo su cuerpo no le dio margen para entrar en razón. Es más, Claire se le adelantó cogiéndole de su rostro para besarle. Jim respondió con un ronroneo. La bruja bajó su mano de su cara hasta el amuleto y lo arrancó. Jim sintió un súbito latigazo dolor recorrer su espina dorsal a la vez que su armadura se disipaba en el aire, pero desapareció tan pronto Claire tiró el amuleto de Merlín a un rincón de su cuarto. Jim no le dio la más mínima importancia al tintineo que el amuleto soltó cuando cayó al suelo.

Con cierta impaciencia, Claire le quitó la camiseta. Jim rió, pero no dejó de besarla. Ambos se quitaron los pantalones, quedándose únicamente en ropa interior. Jim se fijó que las piernas de Claire también estaban cubiertas por las venas negras y púrpuras. No podía a esperar a lamer cada una de ellas.

Se quedaron parados por un momento, ambos conscientes de lo que iba a suceder.

Aunque las líneas no hubieran desaparecido, los ojos de Claire volvieron a tornarse a su color habitual y Jim… Jim no sabía cómo sentirse.

Quería hacerlo. Con todo su ser.

Pero…

—Jim —le llamó Claire, aún debajo de su cuerpo, y acarició su mejilla—. Está todo bien.

Claire le conocía tan bien que ni siquiera él mismo se había dado cuenta que lo que necesitaba era su permiso. Su novia se desabrochó el sujetador y Jim la ayudó a retirárselo. Acarició sus senos fascinado por su tacto y su suavidad. No tardó mucho en meterse un pezón en la boca, con cuidado de que sus dientes no rozaran contra su piel cremosa, provocando que Claire soltara un sonoro gemido. La verdad es que Jim no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, se guiaba por su instinto, por el lenguaje no verbal de Claire y por su nariz. Era imposible no oler el intenso aroma de la humedad que salía de entre sus piernas. Jim bajó su mano hasta ahí abajo, la metió dentro de sus bragas y empezó a acariciarla, curioso y observador de sus reacciones.

Entre las líneas que todavía cubrían su cara, Jim observó el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas. Claire tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, gozosa de sentir su mano y su boca. Jim continuó tocando y explorando aquel inhóspito terreno hasta que encontró su clítoris. Claire soltó un grito y Jim se asustó y apartó la mano, pero su novia le suplicó que siguiera. La mano de Jim estaba caliente y húmeda y, antes de que pudiera ser consciente de su acción, la lamió.

No debía haberlo hecho.

Una cosa había sido saborear su sangre, pero aquello… era demasiado abrumador. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y cuando quiso darse cuenta había cogido de las piernas de Claire y las había colocado sobre sus hombros para tener mayor alcance a su intimidad. Su novia soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Jim arrancó sus bragas y empezó a sacudirse por su falta de piedad. El medio troll estaba tan concretado en lamer toda su excitación que apenas era consciente de las reacciones de su novia. Chupó con conciencia la hinchada perla que había estado escondida entre sus labios, para después meter su lengua dentro de la cavidad donde salía aquel néctar que ahora le tenía obsesionado. Escuchó a Claire gritar su nombre varias veces, pero fue como un eco que replicaba en sus oídos. A él solo le interesaba calmar sus ansias de saborearla y para eso tenía que comer más. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero no fue hasta que Claire puso su mano sobre la suya, que agarraba con fuerza de su muslo, cuando Jim volvió a la realidad.

—Mi amor, necesito un descanso. Dame dos minutos.

Claire volvía a tener los ojos negros y púrpuras. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, suplicante de recuperar el aire para sus pulmones. Jim deslizó con cuidado sus piernas de sus hombros, repentinamente nervioso por su evidente falta de control. Pero antes de que Jim pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando, Claire se incorporó para besarle de nuevo.

Su mente volvió a disolverse en ella: su olor —canela, especias picantes, sudor y sexo—, su tacto suave y cálido, su cabello nevado pegado a la frente, su piel marcada por su magia… Sus ojos tan negros y púrpuras, tan aterradores y peligrosos.

Como él.

Jim había vuelto a ponerse sobre ella para besarla, moviendo las caderas deseoso de entrar en ella. Se quitó sus calzoncillos ansioso y ella rió contra su boca. De repente, una fuerza le empujó hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada. Jim intentó volver a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía moverse.

Otra vez.

—¡Claire! —rugió él, incapaz de adivinar qué lado de su mente estaba más frustrada.

La bruja soltó una carcajada y se sentó sobre su estómago una vez más. Acarició su cara con su mano negra como el carbón y Jim podía sentir cómo la magia irradiaba de ella. De no estar sometido a su control y con una erección que le dolía como mil demonios, probablemente se habría puesto en alerta.

Era como si algo no encajara en ella.

Y, al mismo tiempo, tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—¿Tienes miedo, Jim?

Jim tragó saliva.

—No.

—Deberías —replicó ella lamiendo su cuello—. Yo no puedo ni mirarme al espejo.

El medio troll, frustrado por su inmovilidad y confundido por la repentina confesión de Claire, se agarró a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Podría salirte un cuerno en la frente y seguirías siendo preciosa.

Claire apartó su rostro de su cuello y le miró con atención, muy seria.

—¿Me seguirías queriendo si volviera a poseerme Morgana?

Jim abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por su pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Era difícil leer los ojos de Claire estando poseídos por su magia, pero había notado la ansiedad en su voz.

—Eso no va a pasar nunca —contestó Jim convencido.

—¡Responde la maldita pregunta, Jim!

Jim sintió como la magia de Claire le empujaba con fuerza contra el colchón. Nunca la había visto tan descontrolada, tan desesperada y tan necesitada. Mucho menos se imaginaba tenerla desnuda sobre él, empapando toda su zona abdominal con su excitación y con los pezones tan erectos que casi podrían rasgar su piel.

Entonces, Jim la sorprendió empujando contra su hechizo. Claire arqueó una ceja, claramente molesta por su cabezonería. Se concentró en su hechizo, pero Jim tenía una voluntad tan fuerte que para cuando se quiso dar cuenta se había abrazado a ella. Claire se quedó sin aire cuando Jim acercó su rostro tan cerca al suyo que su respiración caliente chocaba contra su boca.

—¿Tú me amas aunque no piense ahora en otra cosa que en follarte sin piedad mientras vuelvo a beber tu sangre? ¿Me amas aunque ya no sea humano?

—Yo tampoco lo soy —dijo Claire en un hilo de voz.

Hasta ese momento no había estado convencido de que aquello fuera cierto, pero se había equivocado.

Claire Nuñez estaba muy lejos de ser humana.

—Si Morgana te poseyera, movería cielo y tierra para encontrarte de nuevo. Lo hice una vez y volvería hacerlo. No lo dudes ni por un solo segundo, Claire.

Entonces la penetró. Rudo, más de lo que debía haber sido para haber sido su primera vez. Claire soltó un grito ahogado y Jim esperó a que se amoldara, con una mezcla de ansiedad y ansia al mismo tiempo. Claire se había abrazado a él, clavando sus uñas en sus omoplatos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí —terminó respondiendo ella—. Sigue, pero despacio.

Era muy difícil mantener un ritmo lento cuando su cuerpo estaba reclamando velocidad y caña. Sin embargo, Claire no tardó en responder a sus estocadas con un movimiento de caderas y empezó a gemir sonoramente contra su oído. No satisfecho con el ritmo, Jim volvió a ponerla debajo de su cuerpo y la penetró con más fuerza y rapidez.

Si a Claire le dolió, en ningún momento se quejó. Es más, llegó a correrse dos veces más antes de que Jim, descontrolado por su necesidad de liberarse, la pusiera de rodillas y la penetrara por detrás. Claire no paraba de irradiar magia de su cuerpo y Jim apenas era dueño de sus propios instintos. Agarró a Claire para pegar su espalda contra su pecho a la vez que se ponía a jugar con sus senos.

En la habitación sólo podían escucharse los sonidos erráticos de sus respectivas respiraciones, sus gemidos incoherentes y el obsceno golpeteo húmedo que se daba cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. Podrían haber soltado alguna que otra palabra de amor, pero estaban tan descontrolados por sus propias naturalezas que no estaban para perder el tiempo.

Jim estaba cerca, tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos. Claire no podría aguantar mucho más. Ésta, consciente del problema, subió una de sus manos a sus cuernos y un gruñido salió del pecho del medio troll.

—Hazlo —dijo ella.

Una parte de él no se atrevía, era demasiado. Consciente de su inseguridad, Claire paró el baile entre sus cuerpos. Le sentó en la cama y metió de nuevo su excitación dentro ella. Empezó a mover sus caderas y Jim no pestañeó en marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Entonces, Claire posó sus dos manos sobre sus cuernos y Jim volvió a rugir agitado.

—No tengas piedad, Jim. Te quiero.

El Cazador de Trolls no necesito más. Aumentó el ritmo a un nivel casi inhumano y su rostro se escondió en el hueco de su cuello. El medio troll olió la sangre acelerada de la yugular de Claire y entonces, abrió la boca y clavó los dientes en la cremosa piel llena de líneas negras y púrpuras.

Cualquier ser humano normal habría muerto.

Jim lo sabía.

Claire lo sabía.

Pero Jim había subestimado a Claire al pensar que su novia sería como otra cualquiera.

Cuando Jim mordió su cuello y la sangre hizo contacto contra su lengua, no tardó ni dos segundos en correrse dentro de ella. Continuó bebiendo, inconsciente de cómo la sangre resbalaba sobre el cuerpo de su novia y de que ésta tenía su pelo agarrado con tanta fuerza, que Jim podía jurar que estaba a punto de arrancárselo.

No fue hasta que por fin la soltó cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Tan pronto había soltado su mordisco del cuello, la herida se cerró al instante. Claire se había tumbado en la cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en la cara, aunque necesitada de coger aire y descansar por el inoportuno desangre. En apariencia, al margen de estar cubierta por su propia sangre y envuelta en su alo de magia oscura que cubría cada rincón de su cuerpo, ofrecía buen aspecto. Mientras Claire esperaba que su novio fuera acurrucarse a su lado, la cordura volvió a la cabeza de Jim.

¿Qué habían hecho?

¿Por qué Claire había permitido, o más bien alentado, a que se comportara así?

Su primera vez había sido un desastre.

No por el acto en sí.

Que, según Jim, también.

Sino por la monumental discusión que vino después. Que si Claire no le había dicho nada sobre esa naturaleza de sí misma; que si estaba loca por permitirle sacar su lado troll así como así; que si se sentía engañado… Claire no había dado crédito a ninguna de sus estúpidas acusaciones. Le recriminó su inseguridad sobre su propio cuerpo aún habiendo pasados tres años de su tranformación; que si debía aceptar de una vez que no había un lado troll o un lado humano, pues él era ambos por igual; que si ella no le había dicho nada a nadie porque estaba aterrada de sus propios poderes y había escogido mostrárselos a él en su estado más vulnerable…

Se dijeron muchas cosas hirientes. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera las habían sentido realmente, pero ahí estaban.

Claire volvió a marcharse.

Jim volvió a quedarse solo.

En aquella situación, Jim podía haber escogido el camino fácil de volverse loco y devorar todo aquello que se encontrara a su paso para calmar a la Bestia. Pero, entonces, supo que Claire tenía toda la razón: no había bestia que calmar porque él era esa bestia. Él era Jim Lake Jr. y también era el Cazador de Trolls. Claire lo había visto y lo había aceptado mucho antes que él. Es más, había acogido su nueva naturaleza con los brazos abiertos, aprovechando que ella también era vulnerable en su propia forma mágica.

No tardó en encontrarla en Escocia.

Jim utilizó un transportador mágico que Merlín le había cedido a regañadientes. La localizó en una habitación compartida de un albergue de mala muerte. Confundida por verle allí, disfrazado con una sudadera feísima que rezaba “I love Washington Park”, una visera de los Mets, unas gafas de sol y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca, le arrastró hasta la azotea.

Volvieron a discutir. Aunque no tardaron en hacer las paces.

Y volvieron a hacerlo.

Varias veces.

En la azotea. En la habitación compartida. En la habitación privada que cogieron después.

Algunas de las veces, dejaron que sus monstruosidades se dejaran llevar por la pasión, el deseo y el sadismo. Jim volvió a morderla, Claire volvió a dominarle e incluso a experimentar con él con su magia.

En las demás ocasiones, sus yos más humanos se encontraban. Entonces eran más lentos, más cuidadosos y más tiernos. Se susurraban palabras de amor en el oído y se acariciaban ansiosos y desesperados por el contacto físico.

Cuando Jim y Claire volvieron al Nuevo Mercado Troll una cosa quedó por fin clara.

Por fin estaban en paz consigo mismos.

Xx.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Aquí estamos otra vez. Probablemente, con uno de los capítulos más difíciles que he escrito nunca. Tenía esta parte de la historia en mente desde que escribí "Monstruo - Claire" y la verdad es que he ido retrasándolo porque no me veía mentalmente preparada para escribir esto. Ahora, por fin, tras varias semanas dándole vueltas y tras muchos borradores, aquí tenéis este resultado. Este capítulo contiene smut, pero uno violento, con sangre y adaptado al concepto "Monstruo" que he desarrollado en los capítulos de Claire y de Jim. Aquí se concluye el arco de "Monstruo", pero es evidente que habrá más one-shots, ya que aún quiero desarrollar más cosas y sé que estáis todas ansiosas por saber qué demonios ha pasado con Toby (paciencia amores, pronto lo sabréis).
> 
> También quiero recordaros que esta colección de one-shots (que casi podría ser un fic, vista la conexión argumental que tienen todos los one-shots) tiene una actualización lenta porque estoy totalmente focalizada en mi long fic de HTTYD llamado Wicked Game (si os gusta Cómo entrenar a tu dragón y todo lo relacionado con la brujería, os lo recomiendo).
> 
> Tengo que decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida que os esté gustando tanto "Juntos" y estoy super agradecida por vuestras comentarios. Somos un fandom pequeñito, pero estoy super contenta de poder interactuar con todas vosotras y vosotros. 
> 
> Espero de corazón que os haya gustado.


End file.
